charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Private Leo
Saving Private Leo is the 17th episode of the fourth season and the 83rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When two ghosts seeking revenge on Leo kill Piper, Phoebe and Paige face the horror of losing another sister. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Costas Mandylor as Rick Lang *Louis Mandylor as Nathan Lang *Deborah Kellner as Julie *Evie Peck as Maria *James Greene as Veteran *René Heger as Greg Co-Stars *Lauri Johnson as Secretary *Obie Sims as Security Guard *Colin McClean as Lawyer *Joel Anderson as Billy *Tom Finnegan as Franklin *Cheryl Anderson as Curious Woman *Charles C. Stevenson Jr. as Surdez Magical Notes Spells To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest :Ashes to ashes, :Spirit to spirit. :Take their souls, :Banish this evil. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of teleporatation used by Leo and Paige. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze a thrown dagger. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper before her death. *'Technopathy:' Used by Cole (The Source) to make the smoke alarm go off. *'Hovering:' Used by Leo to check and turn off the smoke alarm. *'Intangibility:' Used by Rick and Nathan to move trough Walls. *'Wisping:' Used by Nathan and Rick to teleport. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cole (The Source) to make the toaster pop up. *'Corporealization:' Used by Rick and Nathan to make their bodies visible. *'Flaming:' Used by Cole to flame in and out places. *'Invisibility:' Used by Rick to make himself invisible so he could write I am coming for you on the computer. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Julie to change her close into different dresses for Phoebe. *'Super Strength:' Used by Nathan to punch leo. *'Shimmering:' Used by Julie to teleport. She said she can shimmer 30 miles in 2 seconds. *'Regeneration:' Used by leo to heal himself after being thrown. *'Sensing:' Used by Paige to find Leo. Notes and Trivia * This is the second episode in which Leo tells the sisters something from his time as a WWII medic, as he opted not to speak of his past too much after he became a Whitelighter. * The sequence of the flashback of the war was filmed in a parking lot in Canoga Park across from a mall. * When Paige was looking at the Book of Shadows, she mentions the potion used to banish a ghost, Piper states that they used it about three years ago. ("Reckless Abandon") Phoebe also mentions the spell used by Prue in "The Power of Two". * This episode shows how much stronger the sisters' powers have become, as Piper only had to say the ghost vanquishing spell once to vanquish Rick and Nathan, while Prue had to chant it multiple times to vanquish Jackson Ward in "The Power of Two". * After Piper mentions the Banishing a Ghost spell, the power goes out. When the scene cuts to Phoebe's laptop, for a split second, the web page she is on is a re-used scene from Reckless Abandon. * This is the first one of the three episodes containing "Leo" in the title. * Although Leo previously mentioned he cannot use his Healing power on himself, this episode shows that Whitelighters possess Regeneration. In earlier episodes, Leo was shot with Darklighter Arrows, but could not heal himself due to the poison. * Paige successfully tries, for the first time, to use her sensing power from her Whitelighter side to find Leo, when he doesn't answer Piper's call. * This is the first time we see Piper's Molecular Immobilization power disrupt an object in movement. The second time was in Charrrmed!. * Piper dies for the fifth time in this episode. * This episode scored 3.9 million viewers. * Holly Marie Combs and Costas Mandylor previously worked together in the 1992 series Picket Fences. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "Saving Private Ryan" ''(1998). Both the movie and the backstory of this episode take place in WWII. * When Rick is ranting about Leo and is destroying things, he says ''"Payback is a witch" - this will later become the name of a season 8 episode. It is a reference to the saying "Payback is a bitch". * Paige says "Who ya gonna call?", the tagline from the 1984 movie "Ghostbusters", starring Bill Murray and Sigourney Weaver. The 22nd issue of Charmed comics is named Prue Ya Gonna Call?, which is also a reference to the movie. * If you look at the MacBook that Phoebe uses the Apple logo is upside down years before the current MacBooks where the logo is the right way up, Steve Jobs said he “believed that it was more important to satisfy the user than the onlooker” after the design group “noticed that users constantly tried to open the laptop from the wrong end”. Glitches * When Piper gets stabbed by the ghosts, Rick says "I wanna enjoy this, every last beat" and puts his hand in her chest holding her heart. But when they are waiting as Piper is dying, you can see his fingers laid on her chest and on the next shot he pulls his hand out of her. * When Rick is typing "I am coming for you." on the computer, he is using the letters T, K, N, I and H. Continuity Errors * According to the plaque under Leo's army photo, (and conversations in many episodes) he was born on May 6, 1924 and died November 24, 1942, making him only 18 years old. Whitelighters don't age and Leo clearly looks older than 18 in all of his appearances. Gallery Episode Stills 4x17-07.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-01.jpg 4x17-04.jpg 4x17-05.jpg 4x17-06.jpg International Titles *'French:' Compagnons d'armes (Brothers-in-Arms) *'Czech:' Zachraňte vojína Lea (Saving Private Leo) *'Slovak: '''Záchrana slobodníka Lea ''(Saving Private Leo) *'Serbian:' Spasavanje vojnika Lea (Saving Private Leo) *'Italian:' Salvate il Soldato Leo (Saving Private Leo) *'Russian:' Спасти рядового Лео rjadovogo Leo'' (Saving Private Leo)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Rescatando al soldado Leo (Rescuing Private Leo) *'Spanish (Spain):' Salvad al soldado Leo (Saving Private Leo) *'German:' Der Soldat Leo Wyatt (Private Leo Wyatt) *'Hungarian: '''Leo közlegény megmentése (''Saving Private Leo) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4